


Something Special

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First anime, Flashback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: What’s special to Tendou?His friends are special to him. Volleyball means a lot to him. Coach Washijo has been the best coach ever. Maybe a special memory, but there are so many memories to pick from. So many possibilities to talk about in this short paper, but what?Then it came to him.





	Something Special

“Good afternoon everyone!” Came the cheery voice of the literature teacher. The students greeted their teacher as she stepped up to the front of the class. A hand on her hip and a book in the other hand. Looks like they were going to continue with the stories they’d been reading and analyzing for the past two weeks. Tendou could already feel his eyelids growing heavy, time for a nap!

“I hope everyone had a good lunch, because we are going to have a good lesson today! So the past couple of stories, there’s always been something that the main character has treasured or has held near and dear to their heart. From a silk scarf that was given to someone by their significant other. Or a sword that had been passed down from generation to generation. There is something special to us all.” Their teacher explained, catching some people’s attention. 

“This week, I am assigning you all to write a paper about something that is special to you and why. It can be about anything that is special to you. Weather it’s a necklace, that was given to you by your Grandmother, or a toy you’ve had since you were a child.” Now she had caught everyone’s attention, including Tendou’s. “For today, I’m going to have you all start planning out what you want to write. It doesn’t have to be long, but I do want at least two pages.”

A student raised their hand and asked, “Does it have to be an item or can it be a TV show?”

“It can be anything as long as it is special to you. I had someone in last period say they’re going to talk about their dog. And this morning, someone mentioned about their first gardening pot. Another said volleyball, which Tendou-kun, I’m sure you know who said that.” The teacher said, calling out to Tendou, who raised an eyebrow as a smirk crossed his face.

“Well OBVIOUSLY SemiSemi is going to talk about the volleyball, Reon is going to talk about his dog and Hayato is going to talk about his very favorite gardening pot! I mean, we all know Wakatoshi-kun isn’t even interested in half of that stuff! We all know he’d rather sleep until who knows when.” Tendou explained, obviously joking. He knew Semi and Reon won’t be talking about those. Hayato would talk about his dog. Now Ushijima could be either one of the last two things, but his guess would be the volleyball. 

The students laughed as their teacher shook her head, but she looked amused as well. 

“Oh Tendou-san, you always brighten up my day.” The teacher chuckled as she continued to explain what she expected from the paper, before letting the students begin to brainstorm. Or waste time because some students just laid their heads down and went to sleep. But Tendou wasn’t one of those people, not today at least. 

What was special to him? 

His friends meant the world to him, he could talk about his friendship with Ushijima. He could talk about volleyball or how Coach Washijou was one of the best coaches he had ever had. How art had helped him to express himself during the times when he couldn’t say it in words. There was his very favourite mecha figure he could talk about, the first one he had ever won by himself. But he wanted to wait to show that to someone special (or maybe that). Maybe a special memory, but there were so many memories to pick from. 

So many possibilities to talk about in this short paper, but what?

Tendou turned his head toward the windows and stared outside, thinking of an idea while tapping his foot. What were the other third years going to talk about? There was no doubt volleyball was be Ushijima’s choice, but everyone else? Jin would probably be his first book or why helping others meant so much to him. Semi’s topic would probably be something about his grandparents. Reon would probably talk about something that has to do with his large family. Yamagata’s topic could really be anything, maybe about his special ability to lose his phone?

Tendou snickered at the last part.

He started to make a list of things that were special to him or things he  _ could _ say were special to him. He could make stuff up, but the teacher would be able to tell what was real and what was fake. He had learned that in the beginning of the year.

Never again.

Looking at his list, a topic came to mind. His first anime he had ever watched with his parents. He was just starting to be introduced into the world of anime and manga. It started off with his parents reading him manga to see if he would be interested in the medium. He was hooked after the first volume his Mother had read to him. 

He remembered that day. The day his parents sat him down and turned on one of the very first anime he’d ever come to watch.

* * *

**Flashback**

_ “You’re going to see all your favorite characters come to life on the TV, Satori! They’re going to be super colorful and not just be the dull black and white from the manga.” Mama Tendou explained as she sat her three-year-old son down onto the couch. _

_ “They gonna talk and be super cool?!” An eager Satori asked with a bright expression. His Mother nodded. _

_ “They’re going to do so many awesome things with the magic they know and fight all the bad guys!” Papa Tendou exclaimed, making hand gestures that made it look like he was casting a spell. The small child gasped, cupping his own cheeks out of pure excitement. All his favorite characters were going to be moving and talking. He’d finally get to hear what they sounded like and watch as they casted all their spells! _

_ “I can’t wait!! How much more longer??” He asked, looking up at the clock, despite the fact he couldn’t read it.  _

_ “In just a few minutes.” His Mother answered, pointing up at the clock. “When the big hand lands on the six, then it’s show time!” _

_ “Okay!” _

_ For the next few minutes, the child stared at the clock, waiting for the big hand to land on the six. His parents smiled at each other, seeing how eager their son was to watch his favorite story come to life. They were just as excited as him to watch it. After all, this was going to be his first anime. When the big hand touched the six, Satori gasped and turned to his parents. _

_ “It’s showtime!” He called out, throwing his hands up in the air. _

_ “It’s showtime!” His parents repeated as his Father turned on the TV.  _

_ The theme song began, an upbeat song for the opening. Satori’s eyes were glued to the TV during the whole opening. He even tried to sing along to it, but was just mumbling away. It was a catchy tune that they already knew was going to be sung many times. But the moment the characters started to appear, the child gasped in excitement and started to point out each and everyone.  _

_ “There they are!! THERE THEY ARE!!” He exclaimed, bouncing in his seat as the characters posed at the end of the opening.  _

_ “Now the real fun begins!” Papa Tendou smiled as his son squealed in excitement.  _

_The opening scene started and not a sound came from Satori as he watched the show. To say his parents were surprised was an understatement. They were shocked, they had really expected him to be hopping around and hollering during the whole episode (much like he had during the opening). But no, he was silent during the whole episode._

_ “So Satori, what did you think?” Mama Tendou asked after the episode had ended thirty minutes later. _

_ “IT WAS SUPER AWESOME!!” Satori exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air as a big smile crossed his face. “Is there more??” _

_ “Next week!” _

_ “Awwww!”  The child whined. They knew that feeling oh too well. Mama Tendou patted her son’s head as Papa Tendou chuckled. _

_“Oh we know that feeling, Satori. Every single week, you have to wait and see what happens next. But then you have to wait a whole week to know what happens next, again. But, lucky for you,” Papa Tendou explained, booping his son’s nose while pulling something from behind his back. “We can read the next volume tonight.”_

_ “YAY IT CAME IN!!” Satori cheered! The next volume of the series had arrived and now it meant they could find out what happened to the group; after the last volume’s cliffhanger.  _

_ “It sure did. Now let’s get ready for bed so we can find out what happened to everyone.” His Mother said as she stood up. _

_ “Okay, Mommy!” Satori smiled, jumping off the couch and taking his Mother’s hand.  _

_ That night, Satori fell asleep with a smile on his face. His parents could already figure out what he’d be dreaming of tonight. _

* * *

Tendou hummed in thought, leaning against his chair as he smiled fondly at the thought of that memory. To this day, that series was one of his favorites and he loved visiting it again every so often. He might have to pay another visit to the series, maybe after training today. It had been awhile since he had last read it. Writing down a couple of reasons why this was special to him, Tendou could already say one thing.

It was going to be more than just two pages long. And he couldn't wait to see the expression on his teacher’s face when she’d see it.

**Author's Note:**

> I made up an anime, it could be Sailor Moon or a mecha anime. UP TO YOU!!
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a kudos if you did! And why not leave me a comment? I enjoy getting feedback and hearing what your favorite part is makes me happy. It also makes me feel good as a writer ♡
> 
> Come chat with me over at my Tumblr or Twitter, @TokiKurp ♡
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope to see you again when I post another piece soon!


End file.
